


To Love and Protect

by nocturnalHERB16



Series: Connor Rhodes One-Shots [3]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalHERB16/pseuds/nocturnalHERB16
Summary: Warnings: mentions of abuse, mentions of violence or attempt on violence, anger, curse words
Relationships: Connor/Reader
Series: Connor Rhodes One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072457
Kudos: 3





	To Love and Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of abuse, mentions of violence or attempt on violence, anger, curse words

  
  
You and Connor Rhodes are happily married for three years now, with your two year old daughter, Lily. You had met Connor when you were sent to the emergency room due to some injuries that indicated abuse but you denied and said that you just fell down the stairs. No one believed you but they couldn't report it to the police without further proof. The staff at Med just took note of your visits to the ER whenever you came. But when you came in the ER, one day, not via ambulance but your own volition, it was Connor and Maggie who found you staggering into the ER and treated you. It was also Connor who helped you to get away from your family who abused you day in and day out.  
  
Ever since that day, you and Connor have developed a bond and later was in a relationship. When Connor has proposed to you, you had surprised him by saying that you were pregnant. So now, three years later, you both lived in a house you both dreamed on with your growing family. You loved watching Connor be a father to your daughter Lily. When she was born, you both had promised that you would both do everything in your power to make sure that Lily and any of your future children will grow up happy and to make sure that Lily and your future children will not experience any of the things that you and Connor had experienced while growing up.   
  
  
You were just about to head into Med with Lily to have lunch with your husband, Dr. Connor Rhodes, when a man grabbed your arm from behind. You turned and saw your father. You immediately made Lily stand behind you.   
"Hey bitch! Did you think you could get away?!" Your dad asked you while you shook protectively in front of your daughter. You could feel the way Lily was holding on your pant leg tightly and you could also feel how she was cowering into your leg. You knew you had to get you and Lily away so you tried to get your arm from your father's hold and you succeeded but you had hurt your arm in the process.   
"Get away from me! I have a restraining order against you!" You shouted to your father who just laughed at you. "Bitch! I don't care about your stupid--" Your father tried to say to you but was interrupted by a blur of red.  
  
Connor just finished his shift when he had seen you from the third floor window walking in the parking lot heading towards the hospital with Lily when he saw a man angrily walking towards you from the side. Connor felt his blood boil when he recognized the man who had grabbed your arm. He ran towards the emergency exit and ran down the stairs to immediately get to you. When he passed the by near the ER and saw Maggie, he told her to get security and for them to follow him. He neither saw the concern in the eyes or expression of Maggie nor the questions on Will Halstead and Ethan Choi's faces. The two male doctors decided to follow Connor out and see what had their friend boiling in rage. Maggie did as she was told and told them where to go when they arrived. When the three male doctors were outside, Halstead and Choi then realized what had happened. Your father had made an appearance. They ran after Connor who had decided to throw a punch on your father while Halstead went to you and your daughter, bringing you back and away from the fight. Security and the Police appeared when Choi decided to pull your father back while trying to stop Connor from throwing another punch at your father's already bleeding face.  
"If you go anywhere near them again, you'll have to deal with me!" Connor shouted at your father as he stood tall in front of your small family.   
  
When the police took your father away, Ethan Choi and Will Halstead had herded your small family towards the Emergency Room to be treated, Connor with his bruised fist and you for your injured arm. Maggie told you and Connor to go into different treatment rooms but you had protested and asked if you could stay with your husband while being treated. Maggie sighed but she understood how you felt so she instructed for your small family to go into Room 2. Halstead was pulled away to another patient so Ethan Choi and April Sexton were the ones to get you and Connor treated. Connor's hand just needed bandages and ice, however, you on the other hand, need to be have an x-ray to see if you had broken anything bones on your arm since you were cradling it in front of you.  
  
After Connor's hand was bandaged and you were brought back into the treatment room to wait for the results of you x-ray, your daughter decided that she was finally hungry. You smiled at your daughter and promised her that you will be eating lunch in a little while, in the meantime, you gave her some cheese crackers that you had in your bag. After a few minutes, Ethan came back with your results and said that you only sprained your arm but to be safe, you needed to wear an arm sling, which you did. After that you and Connor signed out and bid goodbye to your friends. Lily waved goodbye to them while Connor carried her in his arms, the need to be close to you and Lily set on high.   
  
Connor was very protective of you and Lily and after the events of the day, he had good reason to be very protective. You walked beside Connor, with Lily being held with his right arm while he had his left arm around your waist. He pulled you close and kissed you lovingly on the cheek as your family walked towards a family diner near the hospital.   
  
In that moment, Connor promised to himself that he would always be there for you, Lily, and any future children. He would protect your family from anything and anyone. He loved you and your family with all his heart and he would be lost if anything happened your family. You were his anchor while your daughter was his light. You two are his world and he would do everything in his power to keep you safe.  
  
  



End file.
